This invention relates to a wash basin and to a technique for repairing a damaged or worn wash basin by mounting in the wash basin a molded insert.
In commercial situations, particularly hotels there are large numbers of wash basins. In order for the hotel to maintain its rating, it is highly important that the wash basin and other plumbing fittings be maintained in a clean, attractive and hygienic condition. Two types of wash basin have been commonly installed in past years both of which tend to become damaged or worn thus detracting from the acceptability of the plumbing fittings in the hotel.
Sinks or wash basins of cultured marble have been used for many years and are formed from a sheet of the cultured marble which is shaped to define an integral top surface and a basin or bowl recessed into the top surface. The cultured marble has the problem that the differential expansion caused by the running of hot water into the bowl tends to cause fine cracking in the surface leading to discoloration and the possibility of growth of bacteria and molds in the cracks leading to an un-hygienic condition.
Another type of basin which has been used widely is that of the enamel coated steel in which the bowl is formed with a surrounding flange which sits in a work surface of a separate material. The enamel type sink has the disadvantage that the enamel can be chipped away leading to unsightly spots which again can become un-hygienic.
It is important therefore to provide a technique for repair of such wash basins which avoids the necessity for costly replacement.
French patent Application 2671307 of Ciliento published 10 Jul. 1992 discloses a technique for molding a liner into a bath tub in situ to define a new internal surface for the tub. However this appears to be an impractical arrangement which has achieved little commercial success.